You Stole My Heart A Zayn Malik Story
by Emzybear
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Niall's comes to a signing? Do sparks fly between her and one of the boys? Will Niall let it happen? Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, welcome to my new Zayn/oc story!

Most of yall who voted chose her to be either a dancer or normal girl and the oc is a mix of the two.

My oc is pictured as Debby Ryan but paler and with this hair color: http:/us(dot)123rf(dot)com/400wm/400/400/scorpionka/scorpionka0904/scorpionka090400014/4605150-beautiful-young-woman-with-red-hair-and-blue-eyes(dot)jpg.

Also Delanie Jane Hayes(thats the oc's name) is 18 too.

Her outfit for this chapter is: http:/mileyhm(dot)suntuubi(dot)com/?cat=13&print=1

It's the top pic, its the one of Miley.

Okay, so here is chapter 1, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I cant beileve I will finally get to see my best friend for the first time in a few years. You're probably wondering who my best friend is. My best friend is Niall Horan, yes, **the** Niall Horan from the band One Direction. You see, Niall and I have been best friends from practically birth. Our mums were best friends since they were born and they stayed best friends and they had Niall and I on the same day. Even though Niall was born ten minutes before I was. Anyway, the last time I saw Niall was when he had got into the X-Factor as a band with the other boys.

_Flashback:_

_Niall and I stood outside his house saying goodbye. _

_"You promise we'll stay in touch? You promise you wont forget me?" I asked sadly looking up at him. He smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug._

_"I promise and how could I ever forget my best friend who's practically my twin?" He pulled back and winked at me. His dad finished putting Niall's last box of his stuff in the car and called over. _

_"Niall, if we dont leave now, You'll miss your flight!" His dad yelled from the car. Niall and I looked over at him. Niall looked down at me. A tear slowly ran down my cheek. He reached up and wiped the tear away. _

_"I promise, I wont EVER forget you." He said giving me another hug and kissed my cheek. "I love you Lane Jane." he said using my nickname before heading to the car and got in. As they pulled away, I burst out into tears. I could see Niall frown and start waving at me. The last thing I saw of Niall was the back of his head. Me mum came over and pulled me into a comforting hug._

_End of flashback_

That was the last I saw of Niall. Though we did keep in touch for awhile until he got some busy he didnt have time anymore, and I understood that. And now here I stood in line at the London One Direction Signing. I have been in London for a week setting up my little home. I moved here in hopes of furthering my dancing career. Back in Ireland, I had been featured in a few music videos for local artists. I was also doing background singing for some. Anyway, it is almost my turn up to meet the boys and seeing my best friend again. I had bought their cd when it first came out and loved it. I am so proud of my best friend and how far he has gotten.

It was finally my turn to go up and get their cd signed. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a red short sleeve sweater dress, a black beanie, black tights, with black motorcycle boots.

"Okay, hun, you're up." The boyguard told me slightly pushing me to the stairs.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, you're doing a good job." I told him with a smile before walking up the steps and to the table. The seating in order was Liam, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn. I walked up and handed the cd to Liam. He smiled at me.

"Busy day today." I said trying to make conversation. He looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, it's always pretty crazy, who do I make this out to?" He asked.

"Delanie with an ie not an ey." I told him.

He nodded and then handed it to me. "Have a nice day." He told me with a smile.

I nodded. "You too." I then handed the cd to Harry. He grinned at me causing his dimples to display.

"Hello beautiful, what is your lovely name?" He asked with a wink. I grinned, which I knew who put my dimples on display. His grin widen at the sight of my dimples.

"Delanie." I told him taking a peek at Niall who was signing another girls cd. I hoped he wouldnt notice me, I wanted to surprise him.

"Ahh, we got an Irish accent here. You would get along with Niall, he's from Ireland too. Anyway, what a lovely name for a lovely girl." He told me signing the cd before handing it to me. "Hope we meet again beautiful." He told me. My grin widened.

"Pretty sure, you will." I told him with a wink. His smile fell and his face went into a mask of confusion. I walked to Louis and handed him.

"Hello there. " Louis greeted me with a smile. I waved. He then preceded to sign my cd and handed it back to me.

I smiled. "Thanks." I told him before moving onto Niall. I slid the cd across the table.

"Who do I make this out to?" He asked in his familiar Irish voice getting his sharpie ready.

"You can make it out to your bestest friend in the world, Delanie." I told him looking at him. His head shot up at the sound of my voice. His face quickly grew a smile. He quickly stood up causing his chair to squeal across the floor. The squeal gained the rest of the band's attention. Niall leapt across the table calling, "Lane Jane!"

I laughed as he quickly picked me up in a hug and spun us around. As he set me down, I started crying into his chest. He patted my back and whispered in my ear, "Don't cry Lanie, or you'll cause me to cry." I nodded and pulled back wiping my face.

"What are you doing here?" Niall asked looking down at me. He had grown a few inches since I last seen here, and I only grew about two inches since then making me a measley 5'2.

"Here to see you silly." I told him grinning.

"You came all the way to London to see me?" He asked raising his eyes in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Well part of the reason." I told him. He chuckled and looked over my head behind me. I turned around and saw the rest of the band behind us with puzzled looks on their faces. Niall smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Boys, this is my best friend from back in Ireland Delanie Hayes. Lanie, this is the band. Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn." He introduced.

Liam smiled. "Im Liam, we've heard so much about you."

I looked up at Niall, who was blushing a bright red. He looked down at me and shrugged. Louis bounded forward and gave me a hug.

"Im Louis." I giggled and hugged him back. He pulled away and went back to where he stood between Liam and Harry. I looked at Harry and smirked.

"Told you we'd meet again." I said smirking at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"That you did." He replied. I smiled and turned to the last member Zayn. _Oh lord, help me now._ Zayn was absolutely gorgoeus. He had these deep dark brown almost black eyes with black hair in a quiff (A/N: Hope I got that right.) with buzzed sides. As his lips curled into a smile, I swear I just about fainted. He stepped forward and reached his hand out. I leaned over and shook it. He then stepped back to his spot. "Im Zayn." He said introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure meeting you guys." I said grinning at him.

Harry smirked at me. "No, it's our pleasure." He said with a wink. I giggled and shook my head.

"I heard that you were flirty. But I wont fall for it." I told him smirking. He chuckled. Just then, one of their bodyguards walked up.

"Boys, we really need to move this along, you have an magazine interview in an hour." He said. They nodded. I turned to Niall.  
>"You go do your thing, I'll be waiting in my car." I told him. He nodded and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Pull around back." I nodded and headed off the stage and outside to my car. I then pulled around back into an empty spot. I sighed and turned the radio on. Jessie J's Domino was playing.I grinned and turned it up even more.<p>

**Zayn's POV:**

I was sleeping comfortably in my own bed when Liam, Louis, and Niall came in and started singing their wake up song. I groaned and sat up.

"Okay! Im up!" I said sighing and running a hand through my messy hair.

'Hurry up and get dressed. We leave in an hour." Liam said before they left to wake up Harry. I sighed. Another signing, then an interview. I thought. I got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower.

I jumped out of the shower and towel dried my hair before quickly blowdrying it.I then put on deodorante. I then turned to my closet and pulled out a pair of khaki jeans, high tops, a white t-shirt with a red and white varsity jacket. I changed my earrings into a pair of black studs. I quickled sprayed on some cologne. I went to the kitchen and fixed me a bowel of cereal. I slowly ate it. By the time, I had finished, it was time to head to the signing. We all piled into the car. We pulled up to the place where we were doing the signing. There were tons and I do mean _tons _of fans standing around the place.

When they saw the car, they cheered. As we all piled out of the car, we all plastered on smiles. We stopped to take some pictures with them then headed inside. It was about an hour in when a chair squealed across the floor. I looked up to see Niall standing out of his seat. He leapt across the table yelling Lane Jane. He pulled a girl into a put her down and they talked a bit.

I exchanged confused looks with the rest of the guys. We all stood up and and walked aroudn the table and stood infront of them. The girl was wearing a short sleeve red dress with black tights and black boots and a black beanie. Niall looked at us over her shoulder. She nodticed and turned around to face us.

At that moment as I stared at her. It was like a scene from our song Stole My Heart.

* * *

><p><em>Under the lights tonight<br>Turned around, and you stole my heart  
>With just one look<br>When I saw your face  
>I fell in love<br>Took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight  
>Just one look, yeah<br>Been waiting for a girl like you_

* * *

><p>Liam smiled at her. "Im Liam, we've heard so much about you." She looked up at Niall, who turned a bright red.<p>

"Im Louis." Louis said stepping forward and engulfed her in a hug. She giggled and hugged him back. Her giggled was...it was so melodic. It had a certain ring to it. Louis let her go and went back to where he was standing.

She turned to Harry and smirked. "Told you we'd meet again."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "That you did."

She then turned to me. I scanned her quickly. She was really pretty...and short. She stood about 5'2. She had the prettiest auburnish curls and deep brown eyes. She had the cuteste dimples that could rival Harry's. I stepped forward and stuck my hand out.  
>"Im Zayn." I said introducing myself. She shook my hand and I stepped back. "It's a pleasure meeting you guys." She said grinning at us.<p>

Harry smirked at her. "No, it's our pleasure." He said with a wink. She giggled and shook her head.

"I heard that you were flirty. But I wont fall for it." She told him smirking. He chuckled. Just then, one of our bodyguards walked up.

"Boys, we really need to move this along, you have an magazine interview in an hour." He said. We nodded. She turned to Niall.  
>"You go do your thing, I'll be waiting in my car." She told him. He nodded and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She then headed off the stage.<p>

We all headed back to our seats. Niall leaned forward to look at all of us. "So what did you guys thing of Delanie?" He asked looking at us.

Liam spoke first, "She seems really nice."

Louis added, "And cheeky."

Harry also added winking, "And beautiful."

I smiled at him. "I can't wait to actually get to know her."

Niall grinned and nodded. "Yeah buddy."

We then smiled at the next fans taht came up and signed their cds.

* * *

><p>AN: Please vote on my NEW poll, its for my next 1D story, it's gonna be an Niall/oc story! Please review and tell me what you think. It will be greatly appreciated. Also, I am working on new chapters for each of my other 1D stories, plus a chapter for my Hunter Hayes and Riker Lynch story. Expect a few chapters very soon for a few of my other 1D stories.


	2. READ! IMPORTANT TO READERS!

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that people who have been writing 1D stories have been getting warning about getting deleted and reported because of the 1D stories! So I will uploading my 1D stories, Hunter Hayes story, and Riker Lynch story onto Wattpad! My Wattpad name is Emzybear! I will be starting to upload there so, keep an eye out!  
>-Thanks xoxo Emzybear<p> 


End file.
